Problem: An integer greater than 9 and less than 100 is randomly chosen. What is the probability that its digits are different?
Answer: We calculate the probability that the digits are the same, and subtract from 1. From the 90 integers to be chosen from, only 9 have the same digits: 11, 22, 33, ..., 99. Therefore, the probability that the digits are the same is $\frac{9}{90} = \frac{1}{10}$, so the probability that the digits are different is $1-\frac{1}{10}= \boxed{\frac{9}{10}}$.